Priestess: part 1
by MewMewGurl00
Summary: When a Priestess of the Shinobi Family Bloodline falls inlove with a Soul Reaper, all goes to chaos. In order to clean their sins, one must die, in this case, the priestess must die to save them both. What secrets are hidden between the two sides?


"I'm sorry but you must die. It's for the best, my love," he said after I received he's last kiss. He pressed the dagger into my hands. "But,

I don't want to die," I cried, falling to my knees. I held out the dagger, the tip facing towards my chest. Tears fell wildly from my eyes. "I

can't….I can't!"

He was the only one I loved. We were scheduled to be married the day after. Both him and I knew it was forbidden for a soul reaper to

fall inlove with a Priestess of the Shinobi Family Bloodline. The Shinobi Family were trained to summon demons to delete all hollows by

eating them and not purifying their souls. If anyone from the soul society got in their way, they were to be executed. However, I failed to do

so. I fell deeply inlove with a soul reaper named Azierith. We met at a shrine late at night. As a priestess, it's my job to give my respects to

each shrine in Japan.

I don't know what came over me, but that night, we made love under the stars. Each night we'd met at the same shrine. We decided to

get married until the soul society learned of our sins. Since I was born into my family line, I had to die to wash away our sins.

"I'm so sorry, Azierith! Please forgive me!" I begged as I turned and threw the dagger at him, the blade entering his neck, killing him

instantly. I got to my feet, pulling of the silver ring off my finger and tucking it away in the belt of my kimono.

I looked away from him and began running away from his body. Then I tripped over my sandals, twisting my left ankle, and falling to the

ground. "Uh, damnit," I swore, sitting up. I looked behind me and picked up the gold locket that fell out of my belt.

"Help me, mom."

I opened the locket, the song _Moonlight Sanata_ playing in the little music box hidden behind a tiny door covered by a picture of my

mother. The image of my mother of her being eaten alive by a hollow entered my mind. "No!" I shouted as I shut the locket and stuffed it

back into my belt.

I pulled myself up, wincing at the pain in my ankle. "Are you ok?" a young man asked me. I looked up from staring at the ground and

came face to face with a very tall and muscular young man. "Um, I…. I'm fine," I lied.

I began to limp away until I fell back down. Then I felt myself being lifted off then ground. "No, I'm fine, really." He won't listen and he

began to walk into town. I looked up at his face, a faint blush coming across my face.

When he stopped, we were in someone's house. An older man came towards us. "You're one of Ichigo's friends right?" he questioned.

"She hurt her ankle," he calmly said, ignoring the man's question. He looked at me and then ground out a chair. The tall young man sat me

down onto the chair. "Now, what is hurting you?" he asked.

"I twisted my left ankle," I answered.

"I see. Karin!" he shouted.

"Yes?" a little girl with blonde hair answered.

"Bring in a first aid kit!"

"Yes, dad." She left and came back with a metal box. Her father opened it. "Um, your stocking….."

"Oh, yes," I replied. I kicked off both of my sandals and took off my left stocking. My foot was completely purple and bruised. I watched

him clean it up a bit and then he wrapped it up. "That's the best I can do. Just stay out of those…three inch…clog…sandal…things and

keep off that foot."

"Oh, thanks to both of you and I need a place to stay." The man rubbed his chin and then smiled. "You can stay here in Yuzu and Karin's

room," the old man suggested.

"Thank you very much and um, do you have a bath that I can use?"

"Karin, please show your guest to the bath." I picked up my things and stood, keeping all pressure off my injured foot. Karin showed me

to the bath on the house level of the clinic. "Let me take your sandals. Shout if you need anything." She left and I closed the door and

undressed. I traced my fingers over the large scar that scretched from my sternum to my right side of my hip. The memory of being attacked

by the same hollow that ate my mother entered my mind. I was twelve when all that happened. I just witnessed my mother's death and I

thought I was next. I was lying on the ground, bleeding to death. I don't remember anything after that.

**end of chapter 1**


End file.
